War of Hope version 2
by Colb-a-nater
Summary: My attempted to remake an old story of mine. Not promising that I will continue.


**Some of you may have read my previous version of this story and knew that I had canceled on it. Well ideas about this story have been in my head for years now, begging me to continue it, but I simply did not like how it was written or how it lead on. So, I wanted to try to start anew and wrote this.**

**This is really just an experiment for me more than anything. I am not sure if I will continue on with this, and if I do it will possibly take a long time for me to finish it. The urge to write is gone for me, I have to force myself to do this now.**

**Pokemon (c) Nintendo and GameShark**

**War of Hope (c) Colb-a-nater**

"Enemy infantry!"

The solider picked up his weapon and ran over to a pile of broken debris, ducking his head the entire time in a feeble attempt to avoid the cross fire that light up the night sky.

It was raining. Out of any day of the year, it had to rain today. Usually rain would become a disadvantage to both sides of the field, the attackers and the defenders.

However, this was not an attack, this was an invasion. These "opposing forces" were not just some street crooks trying to get their sick version of an adrenaline rush, these were trained men and women with weapons that have not been seen before.

The rain doesn't harm them. . .

The solider raised up his gun over his head and fired without aiming onto the other side of the debris. All that seemed to do was make more of the fireworks go towards him rather than away.

The solider whipped his brow from the rain and leaned his back against the debris. His ears strained to mute out all of the loud gunfire noise erupting from every which way, but even without being able to hear them, the solider knew that there were tangos on the other side.

A fellow solider wearing the same uniform as the man ran by the pile of debris, trying to get to the other side and to the main objective. The solider yelled out for his fellow comrade to stop, but the overbearing gunfire from around them canceled out his voice.

The fellow solider ran right past the cover of debris and almost immediately fell down to the hard, cemented ground. A large, gusting, red hole was left on the fellow soldier's head. That man had a helmet on and everything, but that bullet went straight through like it was butter.

The solider gasped and leaned back against his cover of broken cement. Fear gripped the solider and he dared not to move from his current spot.

Instead, the solider looked onwards, towards the area that he had just come from. Up ahead was his campsite, a place where he and his comrades would sleep, eat, and gear up. It was heavily guarded and was filled to the brim with fellow soliders such as himself.

The man blinked and a new light filled the night. The solider covered his eyes as the explosion came and past, then lowered his hand once he thought it was over.

The campsite was gone. He knew it. He could see the smoke that would be leaving nothing but flames behind it.

It's over. The enemy had won somehow. They didn't even have to find him, they simply destroyed everything.

The solider let out a breath, realizing that he had been holding it in this whole time. I turned to his left towards the body of his dead comrade. There was another solider, but this one was wearing a different uniform. He looked at the dead body below him and kicked it softly, seeing that the body did not move.

It was a solider from the enemy forces! The solider hiding behind the debris lifted up his weapon, aimed, and fired at the enemy solider.

Bullets flied everywhere, however none of them hit its mark. The enemy solider saw the close ranged fire and turned around, lifting up his own weapon and aiming.

And the enemy solider fired.

And he hit his target.

* * *

><p>The year was 2900 when World War VI started. That war lasted almost a full hundred years, consuming the entire world.<p>

Every country was involved somehow, no matter how little or small its population or land area was. Large counties were consumed with greed and vengeance while smaller countries fought in the name of pride and honor.

However neither side won. Nuclear warfare was eminent.

Half of the motherland of Russia became a new extension of the Pacific Ocean. Japan, Korea, Hawaii, Cuba, Madagascar, New Zealand, Thailand, Taiwan, Iceland, Greenland, and even parts of England no longer existed. North America and South America were left in shreds, no longer linked together by a landmass. Africa wished that it was left in the same condition. Even all of the countries in Europe found themselves clinging on for survival.

And the death toll. There is not a number in existence that could be placed for the amount of the lives affected and taken by that very war. Families were broken, brothers disappeared, and children were separated from their parents.

The global human population was diminishing rapidly, soon it was down to only a few million. That was enough for the leaders of the world to finally make amends to end that very war.

And make amends they did. Finally the leaders of the world came together and each signed a document known as the Treaty of Dove that was signed in the year of 2995. With that document the fourth world war was finally put to an end and peace radiated throughout the globe.

However there were still others that were not so pleased. Radicals that wanted the fight to continue, that still hungered for revenge, that believed that peace could not be written down on some piece of paper but needed to be won.

Though these radicals were small, they fought massively. They each had a name for their own occult, but each believed that their members were a part of something big and so they looked at each other as a team. One called themselves Team Aqua whom wanted the evils of the Earth to be cleansed by the purity of the sea. Another called themselves Team Magma and they believed that the might and wisdom of the Earth should rule over all. Then another called themselves Team Galactic and knew without a doubt that with the power of time and space could they achieve perfect peace throughout the universe. And finally there was Team Rocket whom lusted for power and believed that if ruled under an iron fist, perfect harmony will follow soon afterwards.

And so these occults went on their rampage, attacking not only the newly formed union but at themselves as well. It was a civil war along with a revolutionary war at the same time. The teams caused only even more destruction and chaos.

Now with the world united, all of the new union's armies were able to bind into one. Sharing weapons and tactics, they easily crumpled each of the different occults. Each of the teams were forced into the barren wasteland that used to be known as Africa.

The four teams now living in close proximity did not work out well and they fought ferociously. It took them four years to finally cease and call a truce, and with that truce came their own version of the Treaty of Dove. The Treaty of Sitiens Sanguinis was written and signed in the year of 2999.

During all of this, the Union began creating its new form of government. All of the leaders came together but from being from different cultures and backgrounds, none one could agree with the same idea. The world needed a leader, but not one country was satisfied with the choices laid out.

So finally the choice was placed onto the people of the world. Who will be the president of the Union?

Debates went on for months and months, no one could agree with the other. It seemed as if there was not a single person alive that could suit such a powerful position.

Then came the most memorable day of all. Architects found the remains of a legendary hero. A man whose name was only told of in folk lore and was claimed to be one of the greatest men to have walked along the Earth. This man's name was Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. His adventures were well known throughout the world; every living man and child knew of his name. Finding and identifying his body brought a shock to the globe.

It was obvious now. There was not a single person alive that could be the president of the Union, it had to be a deceased person. During the great war, the United States became desperate and began to increase their efforts on the science of cloning. They needed more men, so cloning seemed to be the solution, however their efforts were in vain. But now the scientists of the world combined together and were able to find a way to successfully clone a human being.

Ash Ketchum was no longer a legend, he was just another man standing amongst mortals. The cloning process kept him in the body of a mere child, in his early teens, but was able to give him all of the memories that he had before he deceased.

And so the people of the Union obtained their new president.

And peace prospered for many years.

But the radicals had other plans. Even after having lost, they still saw the Union as a corrupted nation. Now bonded together by their new treaty, they put their differences aside and adjusted their gaze onto one objective: controlling the Union.

Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, and Team Galactic formed into one. They became known as RAM.

Many years passed by. RAM built up their forces while the Union diminished theirs to embrace peace.

Finally the new "D-Day" came. In the year 3050, the RAM forces invaded. The Union completely forgotten about their ancient enemies and were completely caught by surprise. The RAM army easily fought their way inland, spreading out to each continent of the world.

Now the Union was desperate. They had no armies, no navy, no air forces, no military. The Union government quickly enacted a draft, sending all available men immediately out into the field of combat.

The weapons the Union had was very limited, so engineers were forced to quickly design new weapons and firearms to fight back in this sudden war, but most of their designs were untested and their manufacturing was rushed that the majority of the weapons were faulty.

With the RAM invading every piece of land, the Union was forced to look upon a new but old-fashioned source of defense: Pokemon. Every Pokemon trainer, men and women, were drafted and sent out into the field with their Pokemon. With the great beasts by their side, the Union was able to somewhat push back the invading RAM forces, but even that was not enough to stop the ongoing invasion.

The RAM was killing men, women, and Pokemon with a simple wave of their hands. It seemed that all of the Union's attempts at fighting back were hopeless, so yet again they became desperate. The Union ordered their scientists to make a new breed of soliders, an army of super soliders to help fight. The scientists were able to find a way to combine the DNA of a human with the DNA of a Pokemon and grow it into a humanoid being. It was half man, half Pikachu and was very powerful.

Once the humanoid came to existence, it took only mere seconds for the being to realize that it was a freak of life and became enraged at the scientists for doing such a thing. The humanoid went on a killing rampage, slaying every human in sight. He saw humanity as savages and saw out for isolation, but he did not leave alone.

No one is too certain of how the humanoid did it, but he was able to convince every Pokemon alive to leave their human comrades and follow him. One by one the Pokemon left their human trainers and sailed out to an island that was uncharted and unknown by any human.

And now with their last line of defense gone, the Union crumbled underneath the power of the RAM forces. President Ketchum was forced into hiding and was never seen again ever since.

Now the RAM had their vengeance and controlled all of the Union, ruling with their iron fist of laws and limitations to all people across the globe.

One hundred years have passed since then. Humans and Pokemon never saw each other within the entirety of those years. . .

Until a young Pikachu came long. . .

This is his story of how he became involved in a war.

A war of hope.


End file.
